A Hundred Petals of Love
by tanikara kohitsuji
Summary: I'm just addicted to these song drabbles. So I figured, heck why not do more! Your favorite cherry blossom and sharingan in bite size portions! Enjoy! Rated Teen just to be safe. Review please! I love to hear from you!
1. Chapter 1: Frontline

He's alone as always. Oh, not literally. There's Karin beside him along with the rest of Hawk.

But inside, Sasuke always walks alone. In his heart, he's still stumbling through the rain away from Naruto and Konoha.

Why is he walking now? He's not sure. It used to be to catch up to his elusive brother Itachi. But now he caught up to Itachi and continued on.

So why is he walking? Sasuke's not sure. But he keeps telling himself it's for revenge. He's walking to catch up the village.

But in his heart of hearts, he suspects it's to catch up with a pink-haired girl who's running ahead with chakra fists.

**Song: Frontline by Pillar**

**A/N: I just love writing drabbles for this couple… so here come more! Plus it's good practice to force yourself to create a complete story in about three to four minutes.**


	2. Chapter 2: Sakura's Wounds

Sakura never wanted to let on how many wounds she had. Scars all over her once perfect body. So she covered the worst of them. The scars across her stomach and back from a kunai, a burn, a battle.

She especially would not want Sasuke ever to see them. Because he's responsible for several. As they've clashed over the years, she's collected them.

The one across her left shoulder, that's from his sword. The mottled skin on her right side. Chidori, partially dodged.

And the one across her heart. That was from him leaving her behind. Although that one has yet to fully heal.

**Song: Open Wounds by Skillet**

**Drabble #2  
**


	3. Chapter 3: I Told You So

Sasuke stares at the ceiling of his room. He wants to go home. Home to Konoha. He wants to see a dobe grinning at him. He wants to see a silver-haired teacher hiding behind an orange book.

But most of all he wants to see a petal-haired girl with eyes as green as emeralds.

He's afraid though. What if she rejects him? After all this time, she must have surely moved on from him. She must have found someone else.

But telling himself this doesn't make Sasuke miss her any less. He still misses her. And he wonders what she would say if he came back and told her that she was right all those years ago. Revenge didn't bring him happiness. What would she say?

"I told you so."

**Song: I Told You So by Carrie Underwood**

**Drabble #3**


	4. Chapter 4: On My Lover's Wings

"If you were with me now."

If Sasuke were here, she wouldn't be where she was. If he were still here, she would have spent her whole life, all her training trying to impress him. Instead of getting better, fighting harder, learning how to stand on her own. She might have never ventured beyond her comfort zone.

She wishes he could see her now though. Because, thanks to Sasuke, she found out how to be free. How to fight, stand up for herself. Thanks to Sasuke, she realized how far behind she was. So she caught up.

And now she's abreast with them.

**Song: On My Father's Wings from the Quest for Camelot soundtrack**

**Drabble #4**


	5. Chapter 5: Fallin Upside Down

Sasuke doesn't know how to explain what this embrace feels like. It's definitely not what he expected it to feel like. Things have changed, he realizes. He's not the boy who left this girl behind.

And she's not the girl he left. She's a woman, intoxicating, making his head spin, driving him insane.

And holding Sakura close, he wants nothing more than to show her just what this feeling is doing to him. And more than anything he wants to kiss her.

**Song: Fallin Upside Down by Rascal Flatts**

**Drabble #5**


	6. Chapter 6: Screw Fate

"I'm not _the _one," Sakura says.

And Sasuke can't believe she just said that to him. Uchihas do not bow to destiny. And he certainly doesn't believe in it. Because he'll make things go his way.

"Tch," he scoffs.

"Did you just 'tch' me?"

He finally gets up the guts to come back and tell her how he really feels and what does Sakura say. 'We weren't meant to be.' Well, Sasuke Uchiha says screw fate.

Because the fit of their hands is perfect. And when she holds him it's warm and soft.

So Sasuke says screw fate. He doesn't care if this is wrong. It's his life and he loves her.

"…Screw destiny," he mutters.

"What?!"

"Screw destiny," he repeats before kissing her.

**Song: If You're Not the One by Daniel Bedingfield**

**Drabble #6**


	7. Chapter 7: Sakura Pink

"When are you getting married?" Sakura's mom asks as the newly reformed original Team 7 begins to eat their meal.

Needless to say, a good mouthful of noodle gets sprayed out of Sakura's mouth.

"What?!" she says after a minute of silence.

"When are you marrying Sasuke?"

"Mom!"

"Awkward llama!" Naruto shouts.

"Shut up, Dobe!" Sasuke and Sakura shout in unison. Their eyes meet in shock that they said the same thing unison.

"Aww, they're already agreeing like a husband and wife," Kakashi laughs.

"We are not!" they say together again. They both glare at each other for making the situation worse.

"If you really don't care for her, you should prove it," Naruto jokes. "Kiss her once and prove there's no spark."

"Not in front of my mom!"

"Tch."

But their lips meet anyways thanks to one meddling dobe.

**Song: Rose Red by Emilie Autumn**

**Drabble #7**

**A/N: This part of the lyrics that inspired this: "Will I ever see thee wed?" So I got this image of everyone wondering why these two aren't getting married.**

**Due to falling asleep at the keyboard, I had to do this in two parts. Which made me panic when I reopened it because I couldn't remember what song I was using due to my idiocy in not writing it down. I wrote down the number, the time left, everything but the song! So I looked at the title and scrolled through my music. And saw Rose Red and went "Oh yeah! I played with the title to fit Sakura." But I did only use the length of the song to write it. Although I had to proofread a little since sleepy me + writing = inconsistent style. Ack! And I'm rambling now. AWKWARD LLAMA!**


	8. Chapter 8: When You're Gone

Sakura lays on her bed staring at the picture by her bed. Resting on her lampstand, there's a picture of Team Seven. The good times.

She still remembers how many steps it took him to stop. Twenty two. It took him twenty two steps to acknowledge her.

And now he's gone and she misses him like hell.

He sits in his darkened room staring out at the moon. The moon that had made her tears silver rivers on her face.

"So please… I'm begging you! Don't walk away!"

Sasuke closes his hand. He tries to forget a pink haired kunoichi begging him to stay only to be knocked out by his own hand.

**Song: When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne**

**Drabble #8**

**A/N: This one I took frequent breaks in to watch the scene where Sasuke leaves for the thousandth time. Ugh… and yes, I counted how many steps he took before stopping that first time. Argh! *runs around in frustration* And yes, I will shamelessly quote that scene till the day I die. So I suppose technically, it took longer than the song but only due to research. Because I'm dedicated like that.**


	9. Chapter 9: A Perfectly Good Heart

Sakura asks it when she's finally alone with him.

"Why?"

Sasuke doesn't answer for a moment. "Why what?"

"Why did you break my heart?" she clarifies.

He remembers it. Her tearful confession.

"No one asked you to do that."

"Oh, so I should've asked permission to confess to you, to beg you to stay and keep my heart whole?" she responds, all sarcasm.

He flinches inwardly at her bitter tone. The girl he left would never had said that. But he broke her heart, made the deep scar first love brings. And she's cold like him now.

"Or do you mean no one asked me to care?" she asks.

"No one asked you to make me fall for you," he answers so quietly she barely hears it.

**Song: A Perfectly Good Heart by Taylor Swift**

**Drabble #9**

**A/N: Aww…. How cute! I gave you some heartache and a bit of hope. One more to ten. Hm… maybe we'll see if I can a hundred of these SasuSaku style…**


	10. Chapter 10: Go the Distance

Sasuke comes into Konoha calmly. He looks around and there's his old team. He meets Sakura's eyes first. And the love he saw burning in them all those years is still there, still strong.

And all the years, all the distance that's opened up between them is insignificant. All the roads he's walked, all the blisters were worth it for this one moment. He'd wander for a thousand more years just to watch her eyes shine with love and her smile come into full bloom.

He returns her smile and she's running toward him. He's catching her close, breathing her in. And to him, this is all the welcome he needs. He's home after seeing the world. Because of her.

Sasuke wakes up then, and sighs. He looks around but he's all alone.

"Just a dream."

**Song: Go the Distance by Lucas Grabeel**

**Drabble #10**

**A/N: Aww! So much fluff in that one moment. And then, it's gone. I shatter it. I planned it from the start though. Since the song's all about a dream, a goal, and the bridge says "But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part." For the sake of the drabble, I planned it in mind of that. Except in this case to look beyond the fantasy is the hardest part. Because in his heart he wants to be back with her. But his reality is that he's alone.**

**Ninety more to go! And with let's see some two thousand songs in my iTunes library I think I can do a hundred. And then some. Yes. It's time estimate to play all my library: four days. And that's non-stop twenty four hours. That's how much I love music.**


	11. Chapter 11: I'd Lie

Sakura smiles at her best friend. Sasuke tells her about his family, and her heart breaks.

"I don't think I'll ever fall in love," he announces, running his hand through his hair as he drives.

Sakura just nods and swallows her tears. Does he even realize she loves him so much? Does he know she's memorized every detail about him? Like how he loves blue and tomatoes? How his eyes are just like his dad's? Or how he loves to argue?

She holds her breath as they joke around one morning. Sasuke's not a morning person. And it's in jest but it also cuts her to the quick. He pauses and laughs.

"Annoying."

A week later, he asks her if she loves him.

But she remembers what he said. So she lies.

**Song: I'd Lie by Taylor Swift**

**Drabble #11**

**A/N: The AU strike back! High school and best guy friends. *sighs* Not fun. Especially when you're dumb enough to fall for him. Because then you have to lie every moment you're with him, every breath you breathe becomes a lie. Because you can't cross that line. So you become a filthy liar, break your heart everyday so you can be with him. Because you want to. And you know how this will end. You'll keep loving him quietly and he'll never see. But you'll be dying to have him notice you in that way. And slowly, slowly if you let it keep going, you come to hate him for being too stupid to see past your lies. And then you're left with only hate. No love, no friendship. Only hate.**

**Ahem. Yes well, as you can tell I have no experience with that situation whatsoever. It's not like I'm in it right now. Although I'm out of high school now. But moving on!**


	12. Chapter 12: Strangers Like Me

He feels like he knows her. But how can he?

"I'm Sakura," she says with a smile, extending her hand toward him.

He stares at her emerald eyes before taking her delicate hand in his. "Sasuke."

Thus begins their relationship.

He watches her every chance he gets. While she talks with her friend Ino, Sasuke watches her every gesture. Laughs when she punches Naruto.

It's familiar. The way she smiles, the way she hits Naruto when he gets too rowdy, too perverted. The way she calls Ino a pig.

The way their hands fit so perfectly. And he wishes he knew why. But he does know he's falling in love with her.

**Song: Strangers Like Me by Phil Collins**

**Drabble #12**

**A/N: This one took a while for inspiration to strike. So I just sat there and listened to the lyrics for a bit. And boom it hit with "Something's familiar about these strangers like me." Future AU with reincarnation. But for the sake of everyone I'll make it blatant. To everyone but them. **


	13. Chapter 13: Crashed Into You

He was on the fast track for destruction. Running faster than he should. Running for his life. Sasuke crashes into something.

Sakura stares at the face above hers. Familiar black hair that looks blue right now with the sun on it. Scarlet eyes boring into her emerald one.

He speaks first. "Sakura."

And an all too familiar flush comes across her cheeks.

"Sasuke-kun."

Figures he would crash into her. He remembers when she stopped him the chunin exams. Breathing her healing sanity into him. She's his antidote to the addictive drug of destruction.

**Song: Crashed by Daughtry**

**Drabble #13**

**A/N: Ooh! The unlucky number! And sadly I have to skip the next song since I already did a SasuSaku drabble to it! Wasted. So we'll hope the one after that is fresh.**

**Read on!**


	14. Chapter 14: My Only Cherry Blossom

Sasuke laid her carefully on the bench. He's broken her, he knew it full well. He'll never be able to fix this thing they had. Because he's crushing it in the bud.

He wiped away a tear from her face.

"Sas…uke….kun." She whispered.

Sasuke left then. He couldn't stay.

He showed up at that bench five years. Sakura's right there. He smirked.

He came over and sat down on the edge to watch his fragile cherry blossom.

"Stay," she whispered quietly, eyes still closed.

He nodded. _For you I will._

**Song: Only One by Yellowcard**

**Drabble #14**

**A/N: Because she's his only one.**


	15. Chapter 15: No One Mourns the Wicked

Sakura screamed when they brought home his body. She had been in the hospital working. Then the team came into the emergency room, carrying a lifeless Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, wake up!" she shrieked. Just as she had when she was a genin. She pleaded with him to groan as he had back then. Call her annoying.

But he was dead. Dead, dead, dead. He wasn't moving, not stirring, dead as a doornail.

Thanks to Danzo.

That's who she went to see when she finally calmed. She burst into his office.

"Are you happy?" she demanded, her eyes still red from crying. "Are you satisfied?"

"You know this is how it was always supposed to be," the stand-in replied.

"No! He was supposed to come home alive!" she shouted.

"He was beyond saving. Too wicked to be saved even by your precious Naruto. You shouldn't cry over him."

"Someone has to mourn the wicked," she bit back. And broke his stupid office doors.

**Song: No One Mourns the Wicked from the Broadway musical Wicked**

**Drabble #15**

**A/N: Wicked = Best Damn Musical ever! Seriously I will always remember watching that from the center of the second row back. It made that two hour wait in line worthwhile. My birthday present. Being able to see the makeup on her hands wearing off slightly. I looooooooooooooove that musical. If it ever gets made into a movie like Roger and Hammerstein's Cinderella, or Sound of Music, or any of their other ones, I can guarantee you it will be on my shelves right next to 27 Dresses and the Wizard of Oz. If you ever get the chance to see that play, go for it! It is so worth it!**


	16. Chapter 16: The Best Days of His Life

Sakura knows that Sasuke will regret what he did someday. That he'll realize that their genin days were the best ones of his life.

She hopes she haunts him. That every time he hears her name, he remembers.

She prays that Karin reminds him of her. That he looks at that fangirl and thinks that she doesn't compare to her, Sakura Haruno.

She knows they could have been special. Sasuke and she could have had a fairy tale love. Could have been something special, shown the world that love shines brightest in the dark. But he had chosen a different path, thrown away that chance.

So now… now she was going to show him that he had missed out, and messed up big time.

What a shame. She warned him.

**Song: Best Days of Your Life by Kellie Pickler**

**Drabble #16**

**A/N: Aww… revenge. Stick it to him, girl! Show him what he lost!**

**Because oddly enough, I'm good with NaruSaku as well… and SaiSaku… and KakaSaku. Go figure.**


	17. Chapter 17: You'll Be in My Heart

Strange how people worm their way into your heart. You could be fine one day, just going along strong. But then you'd meet someone. And even if you didn't like them that much, they'd stick around, and slowly you'd come to care for them.

Which was exactly what Sakura had done to Sasuke. Circumvented his walls and taken up residence in his heart.

**Song: You'll Be in My Heart by Phil Collins (soundtrack version)**

**Drabble #17**

**A/N: I didn't realize that one was only like two minutes long… I thought it was longer. But I rolled with it. And I had to skip two in a row because I'd already written drabbles with them! D:**


	18. Chapter 18: You'll Go out in Style

Sakura sat in the hospital room. Sasuke stared at her from his bed. She could feel the fangirl nurses glaring into her back.

"Why are you here?"

She smiled sadly. "No thank you for saving your life?"

"Hn."

She laughed quietly. This was how it had always been. Why was she surprised? "Instead of you saving me, I finally got to save you."

He was quiet a moment. "You saved me one other time."

She blinked at him.

"Back in the Forest of Death. When I was consumed by the seal. But I didn't need you this time."

She scoffed. "You were dying! Anybody could see that."

"Hn."

"Well at least you would've gone out in a style befitting an Uchiha."

And she sees the barest smile cross his face.

**Song: Fences by Paramore**

**Drabble #18**

**A/N: Not exactly romance but definite friendship. Although shaky. But hey, we got a smile from Sasuke!**


	19. Chapter 19: Thunder

Sasuke knows it's stupid to be out in the open during a thunderstorm. But he has a reason. He plans to practice his jutsu.

He stands out in the rain, practicing. He's all alone until Sakura stumbles into his clearing.

He stares at her.

Because as the thunder rumbles overhead he notices things he never noticed before as a boy.

Like the way her green eyes sparkle. Or the way her hair clings to the back of her long neck in wet strands.

So he takes a break from training. Because her eyes are the brightest color today.

**Song: Thunder by Boys Like Girls acoustic version**

**Drabble #19**

**A/N: I love that song! It reminds me of my favorite thing: summer thunderstorms. And Sasuke has to practice his lightning jutsu sometime, right? He's possessive of that clearing. It's his clearing.**


	20. 20 You're a Prince But I'm No a Princess

Sakura used to love fairy tales. Her favorite? Probably Cinderella. She loved the way Prince Charming came looking for Cinderella. Because she was so unforgettable; their love, though new, so strong he couldn't imagine his life with anyone else.

When she was younger, she had thought that would be her and Sasuke. She had dreamed that he would come searching for her with nothing more than a shoe to guide him. She had been naïve back then.

Because Sasuke may be a prince but she's no princess. They aren't a fairy tale.

So she learns to let go, move on. Because she's not going to wait for him to come parading back on a white horse. She's moving on. She'll find someone who deserves her.

Someone with bright blue eyes and a dazzling grin…

**Song: White Horse by Taylor Swift**

**Drabble #20**

**A/N: Ack! Stupid sad songs! This is why I shouldn't buy cds when I'm depressed. I get all angsty stuff. That was a very one-sided SasuSaku. With a hint at the end of NaruSaku. **


	21. Chapter 21: Team Seven's Finale

Sakura's numb as she wanders through the town. She can hear everyone. She knows what they're saying. Thank goodness he's gone. No more living in fear. No more terror. He deserved it.

But she knows that Sasuke Uchiha changed her. Changed her life in ways she'll never fully understand until she dies. He'll always be a part of who she becomes.

**Song: Finale from the Wicked soundtrack**

**Drabble #21**

**A/N: This is almost a sequel to Drabble 15. But not quite. But we have some heartbreaking SasuSaku. Geez, why do I love killing this boy so much?!**


	22. Chapter 22: Give Me a Reason

Sakura never could resist Sasuke's eyes. The way they bored right through you. But they also cut you apart.

Like the night he left. They cut her apart with their coldness. And she was left alone on a bench.

She knew why his eyes were so cold. Revenge, bitterness that ate at his heart. That was the reason why he had left too.

Because his path was different from hers. All the way to the end.

Sasuke arrives at Konoha and heads straight toward the council. And Sakura is called to fight him.

The two face each other right where he left her.

"Why are you doing this?" she asks as she fends off his kunai.

But she sees the answer in his eyes. Revenge.

**Song: Give Me a Reason**

**Drabble #22**

**A/N: Because it'll probably happen… T.T**


	23. Chapter 23: I Meant Well

Sakura watched in horror as the Anbu threw shuriken and kunai at a cornered Sasuke. She didn't want him to die. There had to be another way! Can't she do anything? She doesn't want to believe that this is the end of all their good intentions of saving him!

Sasuke prepared for the end. He knew it was the end of the line. Not even he could get out of this one.

But it never came. Because a flash of red and pink planted itself in between him and the rain of blades.

Sakura was there, just like he had been when they were just genin.

"No good deed," she panted after she blocked most of them. "Will I do again."

Sakura made her choice that night, turning her back on a corrupted village.

**Song: No Good Deed from Wicked**

**Drabble #23**

**A/N: Wicked Sakura coming through! I want to see an evil Sakura! Because you know she would be awesome!**


	24. Chapter 24: Man to Man

"You abandoned her!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke doesn't answer. Why deny the truth? He had. He'd left her on a bench.

"You weren't there to see her tears!"

True he wasn't. He'd could imagine it though. He'd seen her cry many times.

"She's not your doormat! You can't just walk over her feelings like this!"

He wasn't stupid. He knew what he'd done was wrong.

"You weren't there when she needed you the most!"

Sasuke really resented the dobe. He knew all this. He knew all this. Couldn't a guy ask a girl to marry him anymore without someone interfering?

"I want to be there from now on though," Sasuke finally interjected.

**Song: Man to Man by Gary Allen**

**Drabble #24**

**A/N: I hate distractions. But sometimes I love them. In this case I am somewhat grateful as I had a lack of inspiration so the break let me regroup and come back with better creative streak.**


	25. Chapter 25: Breathe You In

Sasuke could feel the tension between him and his ex-teammate. He took a slow step toward her.

But she stepped away.

He hadn't wanted to walk away from her. But he'd had to. Why was it that his strength never helped him with her? He just wanted to show her that he was different but still the same boy who protected her.

But he can't force her to accept him.

He needs her though, like air. It took him so long to see it. But now, he needs her so badly that it's killing him. And her reluctance is killing him.

He walks toward her. He's tired of running. Isn't she?

Sakura stops when she's trapped by the wall.

He moves slowly, to keep from scaring her. Then he's breathing her in.

And she sighs. Breathing never felt so good.

**Song: Breathe You In by Thousand Foot Crutch**

**Drabble #25**

**A/N: Aww, I gave you a kiss. Although I didn't blatantly state it. Squint your eyes and you might get it.**


	26. Chapter 26: Victims of Love

Sasuke never really had any type of fondness for fangirls. They were annoying. He knew that he would break their hearts when he left. So he did everything to crush their hopes, to keep them away. But one got around it.

And before he knew it, he wasn't shoving her away. No, the Uchiha's rushing to grab her, hold Sakura close, protect her.

Until the night he leaves. Then he lets her go. And he hates it because he knows Cupid's arrow finally hit him.

"You're annoying."

He tried to warn her. With those two words, he tried to tell her. You play with fire, you'll get burned.

Even tried to warn her again that night.

But they're both victims of love, caught in the same game.

**Song: Victims of Love by Good Charlotte**

**Drabble #26**

**A/N: A different take on things. But not totally unexpected. Same situation… You never listened…**


	27. Chapter 27: Whiskey Lullaby

Sasuke came back. Begged Sakura for forgiveness. Oh, Sakura could see the honest regret his eyes. But she shut him out. Because she wouldn't start down that road again.

"I hate you, Sasuke. I will never forgive you."

She watched as he actually showed pain on his face. Pure pain that tears apart her heart. But then it's gone like smoke and he nods.

Sasuke tries everything to get her out of his mind. He tries to drink away the pain. But it doesn't help. Nothing helps… until he finally ends this miserable existence.

Sakura found him and shook her head. He didn't, couldn't have. She falls to her knees, knowing it's her fault. She had seen the honest pain in his eyes. She had just ignored it. And now she sees what it cost her.

She drinks the pain away. Until one night, she drinks just a little too much…

**Song: Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley/Alison Kraus**

**Drabble #27**

**A/N: Good grief that was depressing… We need fluff to make us feel better!**


	28. Chapter 28: I Can See the Shore

Sasuke couldn't stand the way people assumed they knew him. Assumed that they understood what he was going through.

Except Sakura. She never claimed to understand just how he felt. But rather told him that her life would be empty without him.

And something about that touched him.

_You make me want to strain at the oars…_

Maybe that's why he's stumbling to her house, bleeding. Because in the end, he wants to see her, have her comfort him again.

"Sasuke!"

He looks up to see her familiar face. So she did remember him. And he's found his anchor. He never expected this.

"Sa…ku…ra." Then he passes out from blood loss.

He wakes in a bed.

"Oh good you're awake."

He turns to see her by his side.

"Sakura," he says hoarsely.

"You should take it easy—"

She breaks off as he ignores her and pulls her close.

_And soon I can see the shore…_

**Song: Life is Like a Boat (first ending song of Bleach) by Rie Fu**

**Drabble #28**

**A/N: Beautiful song. I was addicted to it from the first time I heard it. But the full version is even more beautiful! So fluff for all! And now I'll go back to the song I skipped because it wasn't fluffy enough and I promised fluff… Paramore time!**


	29. Chapter 29: I Never Meant to Brag

Sakura never liked bragging. As soon as she laid eyes on Karin, she felt nothing but hatred toward the girl.

The girl was perfect. Hourglass figure. Sakura felt an unbelievable fury when she caught Karin kissing Sasuke. When he left Karin to follow the distraught pinkette though, Sakura felt a sliver of satisfaction. Even better was the way he refused to see the slut afterwards.

Oh, it felt good to be the winner. And finally, Sakura had Sasuke where she wanted him.

"Sakura, why are you grinning like that?" Sasuke asked.

"I just can't believe all our dreams are coming true."

"Hn. Annoying."

"Yeah, well just remember that I'm the annoyance you're marrying."

"Hn."

It felt good to brag.

**Song: Misery Business by Paramore**

**Drabble #29**

**A/N: I love that song. And writing this was soo fun. So Sakura's a little out of character. But really, I wanted to do one where she totally smashes Karin. Because Karin creeps me out. . Plus, Karin is waaaaaaaaaaay to clingy and stakerish.**


	30. Chapter 30: My Little Decoy

Sakura closed her eyes as she punched the ground. And tried to forget that Sasuke was on the receiving end.

Let him try to touch her now. She was out of his reach now, stronger than he had ever thought she could be.

He whirls to attack her. But Sakura smiles as her clone disappears. He tries to track the multiple decoys surrounding, each trying to hit him with chakra-enhanced fists.

She lands a good blow and watches as his perfect face crumbles under its force. She smiles a little more. Eat that, jerk.

**Song: Decoy by Paramore**

**Drabble #30**

**A/N: Not exactly an evil Sakura but good enough to satisfy me. Aww, poor Sasuke. I just ruined his facial structure! Gomen!**


	31. Chapter 31: When There Was Me and You

Sakura watched as Sasuke for years. Since she was only five, she had eyes for only him. She had done her best to win him, then failing that and being his teammate, tried to protect.

And she failed again.

So she tried to get stronger. And she finally succeeded.

But now she's fighting him. Because their new Hokage Danzo ordered it. So she's telling herself she doesn't care for the Uchiha anymore.

But she still remembers when there was them. Sure there had been Naruto and Kakashi. But there were times when it had been just them. Like the Forest of Death.

When she had held him, she had thought he felt it too. That he had seen the same future as her. But now that future's shattered into a thousand pieces.

**Song: When There Was Me and You from High School Musical**

**Drabble #31**

**A/N: Kami, yes. It was bound to happen… I'm ashamed. Although the first one was okay music wise. They should've just left it at that though. But nooooooo, they had to make more… Disney never knows when to let a good thing die.**


	32. Chapter 32: Play with Fire

Sakura didn't know what to say.

"You look good," Sasuke said.

He's back. Of course. Once she's gotten over him, he comes back. Now that she has no more tears to spare, he comes back.

Fine. Let the games begin. Let's see if he can play with fire.

Sakura dressed her best. And enjoyed the way the guys watched her.

But Sasuke still tries to be the only one she pays attention to.

"Why?"

"You want me back?" Sakura answers a month later. "Show me you can play with fire."

**Song: Play with Fire by Hilary Duff**

**Drabble #32**

**A/N: Okay… Sexual innuendo at the end. Don't ask… I really would rather not go down that path. And that's why this is rated Teen. So I can do things like that. It's fun to torture Sasuke with a gorgeous Sakura who won't give him the time of day.**


	33. Chapter 33: Losing Grip

Sakura wonders if Sasuke knows how she feels. She feels invisible as he breaks that ninja's arms. Why? Because he hurt her. Sasuke is protecting her. But she's scared. Because her Sasuke doesn't act like this.

So she runs when she sees those blood lust filled eyes. Runs and embraces his from behind. And feels his oh so hot body. And she prays he doesn't hurt her. But she feels him relax slightly, feels the heat recede slightly.

But when he leaves the village. When she wants to hold him so close, he's not there. And she's scared of losing him. She doesn't want to be alone. But he doesn't care that she's scared, that she's going to be alone. He doesn't care if she cares.

So she's left on a bench. And they're going nowhere together.

**Song: Losing Grip by Avril Lavigne**

**Drabble #33**

**A/N: Expanding on canon. Because there's nothing better than that… Sometimes it's nice to just add depth to what you see. No new stuff, just depth.**


	34. Chapter 34: I Can Live Without You

Sakura packs up her things silently. She doesn't say anything even as Sasuke asks her why.

She packs the pictures of them last.

"Why are you packing you bags?"

"Because I'm going to learn to live without you, Sasuke," she answers as she shoulders her bag.

"What?"

"I gave you my everything. But you never gave me anything in return. I… I had a cousin who did the same thing with her boyfriend. Used to call me for advice. And I used to tell her to get out of that relationship. She never did." Sakura pauses to take a breath.

"So this is me getting out."

"Sakura, please, don't do this."

"I'm sorry."

"We can work this out."

"No. No we can't." So she leaves him.

**Song: With or Without You by Utada Hikaru**

**Drabble #34**

**A/N: AU for the another run! Sakura's moving out!? Why? Because she can't stay with a cold lover.**


	35. Chapter 35: In Another Life

Sakura can't recall a time when she didn't know Sasuke. She got used to him being there. Until he left. The she got used to the waiting. Got used to remembering his whispered words before he left.

As he laid her down on the bench, she could swear she heard him say "Wait for me. I'll come back."

And when he does, she's tired and broken. And she gave up hope only a month before and married Naruto.

"I said I'd come back," he says.

Sakura cries. She tried to hold out. "You know I love you. I told you it wouldn't change. But…I couldn't keep fighting the pain."

"Hn."

"There's always another life. Maybe…maybe we'll be together then."

He nods and lets her go.

**Song: In Another Life by the Veronicas**

**Drabble #35**

**A/N: Aww… sad! He missed her just barely. If he had come back sooner, he'd have gotten her. But now… well, as she basically said. In another life.**


	36. Chapter 36: Starts with Goodbye

"So please… I'm begging you! Don't walk away!"

But a few minutes later, Sakura feels the blow to her neck. And she dreams of her life without Sasuke that night. Tears streak down her face.

And Sasuke heads down his new path at this crossroad. While she stays on hers.

She tells herself that her new life will start with this goodbye. And Sasuke's one of those dead weights that you have to let go of to move on. She gets stronger and soon she reaches another crossroad.

And at this one, she's with Sasuke again. And she makes another choice. She joins him. She leaves her beloved village and turns on them.

"Sakura!" Naruto calls as the couple runs away.

And she squeezes her eyes shut to ban the tears. Because sometimes the rest of your life starts with goodbye.

**Song: do you really not know? Starts with Goodbye by Carrie Underwood**

**Drabble #36**

**A/N: And we get Sakura running off with Sasuke now. Because crossroads are fuuuuuunnnn… Especially when certain bastards who keep frog messengers from certain sages-in-training get put in charge. **


	37. Chapter 37: Son of Man

Sasuke wants power. He wants to be strong. Stronger than his brother. He needs answers too. Wisdom helps him find those. But he learns it too late.

And as he stumbles along, bumbling from mistake to mistake, he wishes Sakura was here. She had always been so smart for her age. He wants her to take his hand and show him the way.

But she's not here. So he walks tall, eyes on his goal of being more like her. Wiser. And he becomes a man the day he finds her again.

**Song: Son of Man by Phil Collins**

**Drabble #37**

**A/N: And no, I do not mean he had sex with her! I mean he finally wises up and faces the truth like an adult! That revenge hasn't helped him at all!**


	38. Chapter 38: Not Quite Paradise

Sasuke couldn't believe he had stumbled across this place. A little hot spring with a bathing Sakura.

And it isn't paradise. But it's not hell either. He isn't sure what it is. But he thinks it's home as he meets her emerald eyes.

And because it's just them, he finally shows the feelings he realized after a year without her. So he kisses her.

He nibbles at her lower lip, begging for entrance.

And she lets him in. And it's not quite paradise. But it's close enough.

**Song: Not Quite Paradise from the Titan A.E. soundtrack**

**Drabble #38**

**A/N: And we'll keep the steamy hot spring there. And no before you ask, I will not write you a lemon or a lime! I'll give you make-out sessions but nothing much more than kissing.**


	39. Chapter 39: No, I Don't Hate You

"I think you know what I'm getting at," Sasuke answered Sakura.

"You're going to kill the council," she guessed. "You know what Danzo's orders are?"

"Probably to kill me on sight."

They simultaneously attacked. They both held nothing back. He had to admit he never expected Sakura actually to have the guts to attack him. After all she loved him.

It's when she charged forward with a chakra-enhanced fist that Sasuke saw the tears in her eyes.

"You don't want to do this," he stated.

"No, I don't. I don't want to fight you, Sasuke-kun. I don't want to kill you."

But she did. He let his guard down and he was coughing blood a minute later.

"What happened to us?" he asked as he fell to his knees.

"The world."

"I… I didn't want to fight you either. I... like you with short hair."

**Song: Which to Bury: Us or the Hatchet by Relient K**

**Drabble #39**

**A/N: I had to do this song. So I figured I'd start my shuffle with it today. Which to bury? Sasuke. Sorry. I just like killing you too much. Even though I loooooooooooooooveeeeers you, Sasuke-kun!**


	40. Chapter 40: Sent to Save

Sasuke is drowning. Oh, not physically. But he is drowning in his bitterness. Inside he feels empty. He wants to redeem himself and the Uchihas. But he doesn't know how to. He wants a happy ending.

He's going under. Coughing up blood. He knows it is the end.

He can't believe who finds him then. Sakura comes over to him, her pink hair glowing in the sun.

"Sasuke!"

And she doesn't even care that he betrayed her and Konoha. No, she starts healing him, no questions asked.

And she's his savior that day. His personal angel sent to save him.

"Why?" he asks after a moment.

"I'm just waiting for you to find what you were looking for. Have you found it yet?"

And he thinks he has.

**Song: Wave on Wave by Pat Green**

**Drabble #40**

**A/N: I've had this idea of Sakura healing Sasuke. And in that moment be it from blood loss or whatever, he sees her as an angel. Why? Because we all need an angel sometimes.**


	41. Chapter 41: Here Comes Goodbye

Sakura had seen it in his eyes. The way they strayed enviously to Naruto.

So she knew what Sasuke was planning. She remembered Orochimaru's words. "He'll seek me out."

She was waiting for him when she heard the footsteps. She was ready for the pain. It already felt horrible to know he was considering it.

Here comes goodbye.

Sasuke couldn't sleep tonight. He was in a sour mood. Why? Because tonight, all he could think of was Sakura. So he sat alone and wondered how things had come to this.

How he had ended up the one wishing things would go back to the way they had been. When they had laughed and fought side by side. But he knew when he started down his own path that things would be this way.

That she would be gone and out of his reach.

Once he said goodbye.

**Song: Here Comes Goodbye by Rascal Flatts**

**Drabble #41**

**A/N: And they both let go… geez, I write angsty sasusaku. Next song, I command you to be less angst-prone!**


	42. Chapter 42: I Will

Sasuke didn't know when it started. But when he came back, all he knew was Sakura was enchanting. Somehow, she had become a woman he couldn't resist in these few years.

He had never felt this way. But he knew what he wanted to do because of it. He wanted to be with her, raise her up to new heights. But most of all he wanted to wake to her face. He knew he would hold her back though.

She needed someone who didn't have his kind of past. She needed someone better.

And yet, when her father dies, she comes running to him for comfort.

He'll comfort her. Because he'll do anything for her. Because she owns his heart. So he lets her cry on his best shirt.

**Song: I Will by Jimmy Wayne**

**Drabble #42**

**A/N: Ah… What to say… I was desperate. Especially since shuffle spat up a one minute song and practically laughed at the thought of writing anything within a minute. That would be like a sentence. Which would probably read: "Sasuke kissed Sakura." Just kidding. But in all seriousness, I can't write anything a minute so I skipped it. And then we had more angst and I needed a break! I can't do angst all the time! I need fluff! And damn it, it's been a while since I had these two kiss. I need to have them kiss!**


	43. Chapter 43: How Can I Not Love You?

Sakura can't have Sasuke. She can't be with him. He's a missing nin and she's a loyal ninja to Konoha. So she can't kiss him, no matter how much she may want to.

She has to learn to let the memories go. But she misses him. He left her here and she misses him. She wishes he were still so she could hold him. She has to brave though and go on with life.

So she doesn't say what they both know. She loves him. She couldn't help falling for him. How can she not love him? He's talented, handsome, strong.

But he's also forbidden.

So she gives him one kiss. Because they can't say what their hearts must know.

_How can I not love you?_

**Song: How Can I Not Love You? by Joy Enriques**

**Drabble #43**

**A/N: Seriously…. Way too many angsty songs! But I forced that promised kiss in there. I'll try to get a better one in the next one if possible.**


	44. Chapter 44: Your Antihero

Sasuke was no hero. He knew that. No he was the nightmare that haunted everyone. Except to one person.

Sakura.

In her eyes, he was a hero. Her hero. In her world, he was the daydream that made her life worthwhile.

So he kept her as his light. To keep striving to be a hero in her eyes. Even if no one else thought he was.

Up until the day they showed him that even heroes have to die.

**Song: I Will Be Your Antihero by A Kiss Could Be Deadly**

**Drabble #44**

**A/N: I hated writing this one. Inspiration was nowhere to be found. So I did what all good writers do. When creativity and plot don't come, you go after them with a stick. **


	45. Chapter 45: The Night Before

Sakura leaned up against Sasuke up on the roof. Together they watched as the moon rose, and the fireworks exploded above them. She shivered slightly, and the Uchiha gave her his cloak.

"Thank you."

He just wrapped his arms around her. She smiled slightly as a tear slid down her cheek.

"It's all over tomorrow."

"Hn," he answered.

"We'll be going our separate ways in the morning. It'll be just like we didn't have this moment."

His hold tightened, and she felt his hair tickled her shoulder as he tucked his head into the crook of her neck.

"Then let's make this moment last for the little while we have." He laid a gentle kiss on her jaw.

"Before life goes on," she replied.

**Song: The Night Before (Life Goes On) by Carrie Underwood**

**Drabble #45**

**A/N: Now that, my friends, is fluff! I picture a rooftop of a distant town. Down below a festival (I was thinking maybe New Year's) is going on. And these two former teammates, now forced to be enemies, run into each other and sneak away for a romantic moment. As only ninja can. I wasn't sure if I could make this into a SasuSaku drabble when I heard the song, but I think it worked out very well**


	46. Chapter 46: Does Your Mother Know?

Sakura was really… different. She almost seemed to know just how to turn him on now.

Sasuke didn't know what to do with her. She would tease him about his stupid hair (yes! It's a natural cowlick!) And when she'd laugh at him, which somehow just made her sexier.

Oh, sure she's probably old enough for it.

She flashed him a smile that night.

"You ever gone swimming at night?" she asked.

And he just gawked at her.

Then she stripped to her underwear before jumping into the lake with a shriek.

When he'd joined her, he leaned close to her ear. "Does your mother know that you're a…?"

**Song: Does Your Mother Know by Abba**

**Drabble #46**

**A/N: Ah… innuendo. Now what did he call Sakura? And Sakura… O.o very, very out of character. But I wanted to have them go take a swim. Because swimming at night is sexy.**


	47. Chapter 47: Dream of Me

Sakura panted, her entire body aching.

"Stay with us, Sakura!" Tsunade shouted as the hospital lights flash by above her stretcher.

But Sakura's tired. She wanted to sleep. Even as Inner Sakura screamed at her just like shishou that if she closed her eyes, she'd never wake up.

Her will caved to her body's aches and pains, and the world faded as her eyes slip closed.

And there he was, waiting for her. A smile graced Sakura's lips when Sasuke extended his hand to her. She took it and wondered if he has ever dream of her like this…

**Song: Dream of Me by Kirsten Dunst**

**Drabble #47**

**A/N: It started out so innocent… I thought about other meanings of sleep and thought of the eternal sleep: death. So in case** **catch on, she's dying. And these are her final thoughts. Run away from the light, Sakura! Run away!**


	48. Chapter 48: Rinse

Sakura would have done anything for him. She'd have fought her friends, her family for Sasuke. She would have compromised, let Ino have him. She would have done all that and more for him.

But Sasuke made it clear that he didn't want her to. He didn't want her at all. But she needed him. She wanted to be free but she knew she never would be until he held her heart.

So she decided to rinse him out of her life. So she wandered out into the river and tried to rinse this man out of her heart. She scrubbed everywhere.

_If only he was mine…_

She can't though. As a final resort, she wished on the stars. "Let me rinse him! I wish I could let Sasuke go! Make him stop haunting me!"

Little did she know that Sasuke was having similar problems with memories of her.

**Song: Rinse by Vanessa Williams**

**Drabble #48**

**A/N: This should seriously be the theme song for SasuSaku in the time skip. Because it perfectly sums up the relationship.**


	49. Chapter 49: Hot N' Cold

Sasuke couldn't seem to make up his mind in Sakura's opinion. It was easy. Either you like a girl or you don't. But no! He gives her these cryptic answers.

"I don't hate you…"

"You're annoying."

It was driving her insane! Would it kill him to give a straight answer? Or be constant in his responses?

One day he would be jumping to save her. Catching her, maybe even teasing her in a semi-flirtateous manner. The next, he'd be all grunts and glares.

Where was that witch doctor from the song to fix her love life? He was freaking bipolar.

And when she finally explodes at him, what does he do? He kisses her.

The bipolar emo freak, she thinks as she kisses him back.

**Song: Hot N' Cold by Katy Perry**

**Drabble #49**

**A/N: Lol! I just love torturing them. Although this was cute torture. And something that, let's face it, every girl puts up with. What is with guys and being unreadable?! You can't remember how to spell my name or my birthday but you remember my favorite colors and why? You love to tease me about every romantic notion under the sun but clam up/freak out when I return the favor? Make up your friggin mind!**

**Anywho… One more and we're halfway there!**


	50. Chapter 50: Oh Oh Oh Sexy Vampire

Sakura held her breath as he approached her. He was all dark, tall, and sexy. The way no man should ever be.

She had known it was stupid to go out without her cross. But it was going to be a quick jaunt down to the convenience store.

And here she was now, trapped by a vampire with eyes as dark as the night itself. His skin was porcelain pale, of course. He had her. And she'll admit she fell for him at first sight.

Which might be why she let him sink his fangs into her neck. The pain was sharp but the sensation of his lips against her skin made her nearly swoon.

His eyes are bright red when he lifts his head. Red like blood.

**Song: Oh Oh Oh Sexy Vampire by Fright Rangers**

**Drabble #50**

**A/N: It was bound to happen eventually. We cross over into the world of vampires. AU of course. And if one person dares to breathe a word about **_**Twilight **_**and glittery vampires, I will stake you personally. Vampires should not sparkle. I don't want to mistake my anemic bat lover for Tinkerbelle, thank you very much.**


	51. Chapter 51: I Dare You to Move

Sakura Haruno opened her eyes to look at Sasuke, her tears blurring her vision a little. "Why won't you ever talk to me?"

She is hoping he does something in response. Anything.

Because really, she's laying down a challenge. _Are you going to make the first move for once?_

And he leaves her hanging.

Sasuke dodges her earth-shattering attack. Sakura's not discouraged though. She yanks herself up and is back on the offensive.

He's amazed that she's improved so much. And somehow, he wonders if he underestimated her all along. Because he left her hanging, and she's moving like he never broke her.

And maybe that's her redeeming quality.

**Song: Dare You to Move by Switchfoot**

**Drabble #51**

**A/N: Aww… a little hint of caring under there. And has anyone else read the latest Naruto chapter? Because I think I have proof that Sakura still has a thing for Sasuke (as if there were any doubt). So there, nonbelievers! **


	52. Chapter 52: Just a Dream

Sakura is standing under the cherry trees. And the eighteen year old just stares up at the pink flowers. The breeze ruffles her hair but she doesn't notice.

Because she's thinking of a distant night.

When a certain dark-haired boy left her on a bench. And the pain in his heart that he was trying to hide.

She holds his headband close.

She remembers that week. The whispers as the years dragged on.

"He's not coming back."

"Damn Uchiha. Leaving this village."

"Left Sakura behind."

And her thoughts. _This can't be happening. This is just a dream._

But as the years go on, she knows that her fantasy, her forever will never happen.

Which is why when he walks back through that gate, she doesn't accept it.

"This is just a dream."

**Song: Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood**

**Drabble #52**

**A/N: Tearjerker of a song. So, we get sad SasuSaku. But, we have a glimmer of hope at the end.**


	53. Chapter 53: I Would've Loved You Anyway

"If I had known this is how this would end—" Sakura's voice cracked with emotion.

Sasuke waited for her to yell at him. He had done things wrong. He admitted that. He shouldn't have left Sakura the way he did. He deserved her ire. He should have left her some small piece of hope that night.

But how could he have when it was only her absence that made the puzzle complete? Only when he was older and saw a woman with shocked green eyes whispering his name, recalling all the memories. Remembered all the times she caught him or he caught her.

And realized that this was love.

But because he didn't, they're never going to be together.

"I would have loved you anyway," she finished, tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

**Song: I Would've Loved You Anyway by Trisha Yearwood**

**Drabble #53**

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry, I got caught up with work and my new wii. Which I got Naruto Ninja Revolution for. And beat the mission mode and unlocked Kankuro and Ino! And now if I want I can unlock Might Gai. But who do I really want to play as? Tsunade. Because I love doing her finger flick. *flicks Naru-chan's forehead* It's so much fun! ^ ^  
**


	54. Chapter 54: Take My Hand

"Come on!" Sakura grabs his hand and drags him into the alleys of Konoha. "You can't be here, Sasuke-kun!"

He doesn't anything, just stumbles after her, their hands still entwined.

"We're under orders to kill you on sight."

"Then why haven't you?" he asks after a moment.

"Because… I love you. Even after all this time."

Sasuke slows and lets go of her hand.

"What are you doing?! We can't stop!"

He ignores her protests and pins her against the wall. He lowers his head and kisses her with a passion.

Because this may his last chance to do it.

**Song: Take My Hand by Simple Plan**

**Drabble #54**

**A/N: I love it when my mojo's with me. When the ideas come right away with a song. It makes it soooooooooooooo much easier.**

**In other news, I've started a fancomic for Naruto based on a fanfic idea I got. Yes! It's a new challenge! I'm super excited to do it and I hope you'll check it out. My devart account is halloweenprincess. Only the intro is up, but I assure you I'm already sketching out the first chapter and its cover.**


	55. Chapter 55: It Gets Better

Sakura's mind wakes slowly. She's cold and sore. Where is she? Her pillow's so hard. She winces and she realizes she is crying. Why?

She's on stone. Then she remembers everything from the night before and sits up quickly, calling out his name. But he's nowhere to be found.

And the tears are a perpetual part of her life from that day until she finds out how to move on.

She throws herself into getting stronger so she won't have to stay behind when the next group goes to find Sasuke. She finds her purpose and devotes herself to it.

And tries to forget the coldness of her teammate.

And it works somewhat. Things got better.

Until that girl demanded to know what she was to Sasuke.

**Song: It Gets Better by Jo Dee Messina**

**Drabble #55**

**A/N: Yeah… the long intro didn't help my inspiration on this one. But it came out. And Sasuke isn't really in this one… It's definitely a one-sided love in this drabble.**

**And in totally un-Naruto-related news, has anyone else read Shugo Chara? And is anyone else totally desperate to find out why Ikuto is leaving? And if Amu will confess her love to him before he goes. (Because we know she does. "I want to hold you." All those frowns and snippy remarks? Just foreplay, my dears.)**

**And back on topic. Naru-chan… Thank you for not ratting out Sasuke-kun.**


	56. Chapter 56: Let Go

Sakura doesn't know why she's so scared. She's letting Sasuke go. She should be happy, right? To see him go off to follow his dreams? But why is she so heartbroken to let him go?

"Go," she whispers. And why is she letting him go when she knows that she doesn't want to?

She's not fighting his decision anymore, just letting him go. Maybe because he doesn't seem to care if she tries to or not. So she feels she has no choice but to.

"Good b—"

She never finishes her sentence as he kisses her.

"Don't say it." He whispers in her ear afterward. "Don't say goodbye."

**Song: Let Go by Mia Rose (you astound me! If you had more on iTunes I would buy them all!)**

**Drabble #56**

**A/N: Congrats, Mia, on your first song on iTunes! And as a gift, here is probably the first song drabble for one of your songs. Feel loved! **


	57. Chapter 57: You Found Me

"Is this a dream?" Sakura asks.

"What makes you think that it is?" Sasuke replies cryptically.

"Because… it doesn't seem possible that you of all people would find me. Especially since no one's looking for me."

"Why?"

"Because I… I'm not allowed in Konoha anymore." She looks up at the leafy canopy and tears slide down her cheeks. "Because I told Danzo that he couldn't order you to be killed. And you aren't exactly welcome in a village once you attack their leader."

Her eyes snap to him at his chuckle. "You attacked Danzo?"

"What's so funny about that?"

He doesn't answer just starts walking away. And she just stares after him wondering if she's dreamed up an insane Sasuke.

"You coming?" he asks.

And she runs after him.

**Song: You Found Me by Kelly Clarkson**

**Drabble #57**

**A/N: Dang song! I can't type fast enough to get everything in! I had the ending planned out from the start of the drabble. Unfortunately, just when I was about to get to it, the song ended. (I took too long with the beginning.) But I knew what I wanted to say so I jotted it down really fast anyways.**


	58. Chapter 58: Phantom of the Opera

Sakura looked around to try to pinpoint the voice that echoed through her dressing room. But it's just a bodiless male voice.

She knows it though. She's heard it every night, singing her to sleep. Telling her how to improve.

"Are you here?" she asks, hoping that it's not just an illusion that he's closer.

He steps out from the shadows then. His cape blows around him. She can't see anything of his face except his scarlet eyes which peer out from his stark white mask.

Her breath catches in her throat. Is it from excitement though or terror? Because this is the man who taught her how to sing with emotion, how to push her voice to its limits, to hit those impossibly high notes.

"Your spirit and my voice," she sings softly. "In one combined." The pinkette takes his gloved hand then and they disappear into the night.

**Song: Phantom of the Opera Techno Mix**

**Drabble #58**

**A/N: My only reviewer for this story (coughcoughreviewpleasecoughcough) suggested this song. And so I felt they deserved a reward for their time and input. So, Spirit Seer, this is just for you.**

**AU with Sasuke as the Phantom of the Opera. *drools* Honestly, if I were Christine I think I would have gone for the Phantom. Because despite the deformity, he's still dark and mysterious and sexy and brooding. **

**Also about those "impossibly high notes." From experience, I know they are not easy to hit! It takes effort to get your range up to the notes those singers hit. This is coming from a first soprano too. (For you non-music buffs, that's basically the highest voice one can have.) And even worse is the training to learn how to punch that note out and hit it right on for that brief second. Thank you, Mother, for making your little bird learn how to sing properly.**


	59. Chapter 59: I Love You

Sakura doesn't move. Just stays perfectly still as Sasuke's lips touch hers softly at first. And she can't move for a moment. Because she's so shocked, and she's afraid if she does, he'll panic and stop.

But he does it again, a little firmer. And this time she responds a little. She can feel him smirk as his hands slip down to her waist and drag her closer.

"I love you," she breathes when they part for air. "Always."

**Song: I Love You Always Forever by Donna Lewis**

**Drabble #59**

**A/N: That one could have gone better. I was falling asleep doing it. So I'll call it quits for tonight. Toodles!**


	60. Chapter 60: Masquerade

Sakura got a new nickname. "Earthquaker." Named after her new technique that she had learned from Tsunade. She could create earthquakes with a single punch.

But it implied that she was nothing but strength. So visiting a different village where no one knew who she was was nice. She wanted to forget who she was, so she wore a mask to the festival.

Sakura bumped into him and her eyes widened when they met two familiar onyx pools. Her words of apology died on her lips.

"Sasuke."

Masks were nice Sakura decided. They let you become someone different for a night.

**Drabble #60**

**Song: Masquerade by Ashley Tisdale**

**A/N: "Earthquaker." Hahaha. I crack myself up. It's in the song I swear! Anywho… I think I could have done better. But I'm just getting warmed up for today. We'll see what good stuff comes out later.**


	61. Chapter 61: Headstrong

The pinkette smirked. "I'm not that kind of girl, Sasuke." She looked into his eyes. "Not anymore."

"No. You're a lot more stubborn," he returned with a smirk.

"I prefer headstrong. And you're not exactly flexible either," Sakura shot back.

"Tch."

"And, I can take you on."

"Yeah, right," he scoffed.

"Fine. Let's fight. I'll show you."

They exchanged blows at the training ground. She dodged the melting heat of his fire jutsu; he avoided her earth-crumbling punches. It was almost like a game. See who would cave first.

Because they were both headstrong. Especially when it came to matters of the heart.

**Drabble #61**

**Song: Headstrong by Ashley Tisdale**

**A/N: Ooh! Foreplay, all of it. Because they have chemistry. And we all know it. (Just like Katara and Zuko did on Avatar. *cough*Zutaraforever*cough*)**


	62. Chapter 62: Can I Have This Dance?

Sakura didn't know why she had even come to this dance. It wasn't like she had anyone to dance with. Who wanted to dance with the geek? Who cares if it was a masked dance?

"Would you like to dance?" a voice asked from her right.

The pinkette turned toward him. And flushed bright red as she saw that it was Sasuke Uchiha. The one she had been crushing on since kindergarten. Suddenly, she loved masks. So he couldn't see who she was or how bright her cheeks were.

"Sure."

He led her out into the dance area. It was a slow song, and she looped her arms around his shoulders hesitantly. And as they began to dance, she smiled.

Thunder rolled overhead and the couple glanced up simultaneously as the clouds broke.

"So much for an outdoors dance," he smirked, pulling her toward the gym.

**Drabble #62**

**Song: Can I Have This Dance by Vanessa Hudgens, Zac Efron, and the High School Musical Cast**

**A/N: I now have another drabble idea for this song. But I started with this one. So I'll post this one and maybe you'll see a couple other songfics from me for this. One for SasuSaku (again) and another for Zutara.**


	63. Chapter 63: First Bad Habit

Sakura had a new name for Sasuke. Her first bad habit. She should quit him but she was addicted. He was trouble and she knew it.

But she's not sure how to give him up.

Besides how much worse can it get? What else can he do to her? Because he was her gravity, her chains. She couldn't escape from him.

So she goes running after him.

"Annoying," he growls as she comes up.

"I like seconds," she replies before kissing him.

**Drabble #63**

**Song: First Bad Habit by Vanessa Hudgens**

**A/N: Because bad boys are always the best. ; )**


	64. Chapter 64: I Want You to Want Me

Sakura decided that if being aloof worked for Sasuke, why couldn't it work for her? She would give him a taste of his own medicine. So she ignored him.

It was kind of fun. The way his eyebrow would twitch when she dismissed him with a hair flip.

She almost laughed when Ino took the Rookie Nine out for karaoke and her song came up. "I Want You to Want Me" by KSM. She took the microphone and started to sing.

And looked straight at Sasuke. _This one's for you._

Sakura enjoyed herself up on that stage as the entire group cheered. She grinned and let loose. She even started to dance a little. Kiba and Naruto started to cat call her. And Sakura laughed.

"I want you to want me

I said

I want you to want me

I said

I want you."

And she was just proven right when Sasuke came up to take the mike and kissed her. Playing hard to get worked. Even on stubborn, emo Uchihas.

**Drabble #64**

**Song: Do you have to ask? I Want You to Want Me by KSM**

**A/N: lol I had the karaoke scene in mind from the start. But geez I listened to the entire song again trying to decide which part of the lyrics to use… Oh well, it's a good song. For an awesome show. Actually, I had work the night **_**10 Things I Hate About You **_**premiered. But I have high hopes for the show since the movie was so awesome. RIP, Heath Ledger. The world has lost much in your passing.**

**Michael Jackson though… not so much. And his death is creating more work for me! Stupid magazine tribute to him. If I have to change the display one more time because of him, I'll start looking into necromancy just so I can beat the crap out of him.**


	65. Chapter 65: Until You're Mine

Sakura wish there was a big warning sign that popped up when you started to like someone. A big flashing one that said "Danger!" in big bold letters. Maybe then some heartache could be stopped.

But sadly, there was no big warning. And before she knew it, she had fallen hard for Sasuke. Her heart breaks within her because she knows he's out of reach. He's out of her league. But she can't let him go. She has to try.

So she breaks off her friendship with Ino so she can get to him. Because she wants him to be hers. She won't rest until he's hers.

Even if that means wandering the world time and time again. She needs him next to her.

**Drabble #65**

**Song: Until You're Mine by Demi Lovato**

**A/N: Ah. The anthem for one sided love. Okay, not quite. But it comes pretty darn close. And yes, I like Disney. Why? Because they can find talent. Not always the best talent. (Sorry, Miley, you're decent but nothing extraordinary. Plus, you need to buck up voice wise. I noticed how Dolly Parton backed off in that episode so you could be heard!) Ahem. Anywho… Next song please!**


	66. Chapter 66: Don't Forget

Sakura wonders if Sasuke even remembers them. Does he ever think of them and all the good times?

She knows things went wrong between them though. She wanted to believe that they had been strong together. But then Orochimaru happened and bit by bit her world fell to pieces around her.

She had almost believed they were going to be together, that he might actually care. But with Orochimaru's advent, all those hopes were crushed. Smashed into the ground.

But she can't forget the way he fit in her arms…

Sasuke wonders if Sakura remembers him. Does she ever think of the two of them and question how things might have turned out?

**Drabble #66**

**Song: Don't Forget by Demi Lovato**

**A/N: Ah, bookending. I love that technique. It's so… fun. And effective. Especially when you change the wording ever so slightly. It just makes it all the more striking. Oh the things you learn. I probably use it too often, but I really don't care.**


	67. Chapter 67: Here We Go Again

Sakura is running again. Except this time it's not down a hall. It's an open field and she isn't looking for him. No, she can see him.

"Sasuke!" She pulls her fist back in preparation. Chakra swirls around her hand.

He summons chidori to his hand and comes at her.

She dodges the blast by a slight weave and cracks into his jaw. Moments later, she's flying backward. But she stands up, brushes herself off, and runs back toward him.

Here they go again. Just like all the times before.

**Drabble #67**

**Song: Here We Go Again by Demi Lovato**

**A/N: Okay, I swear that's the last Demi one! Promise! Next up? Who knows!**


	68. Chapter 68: Let the Flames Begin

Sakura had once thought that Sasuke was strong. But after his fight with Naruto, he's broken. Weak.

So she's running between them as chidori and rasengan hurtle toward each other.

"Stoooooooooooooooooop!" she screams, just like she had on that day. She can't lose either of them.

But this time, there's no Kakashi to save her when they can't stop. So she gets caught between their two attacks. She gasps in pain as her flesh is ripped apart in two directions.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouts.

She's facing Sasuke and she can see his Sharingan widen in shock.

"My glory… as a sakura," she whispers as she falls into him, dead.

**Drabble #68**

**Song: Let the Flames Begin by Paramore**

**A/N: I think this is a first for me. I don't think I've ever had Sakura die before Sasuke. But I think it works well. And the "My glory as a sakura" thing. In Japan, cherry blossoms (sakura) are treasured for the fragility and short life. So they often represent tragedy and the fleeting nature of life.**


	69. Chapter 69: Fight Like a Girl

Sakura hiccuped and hid behind the slide. She wanted to be invisible. Maybe then they wouldn't tease her.

The playground was empty, but the little four-year-old pinkette didn't care. She just cried in her hiding spot.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

She looks up, her green eyes teary, Her hands cover her cheeks as she peers through her bangs. A boy leans over her, his hair blue-black.

And she doesn't know it then, but she just met the love of her life.

"They… they h-hate me."

"My name's Sasuke."

"Sakura," she sniffles.

And one day she'll learn how to fight back. But for now, as Sasuke takes her hand, she's satisfied to just forget them, and let him define her world.

**Drabble #69**

**Song: Fight Like a Girl by Bomshel**

**A/N: Awwwww! Little kid love! Ain't it cute? And now I must resist the urge to squeeze Sasuke's little marshmallow cheeks. I always wondered how she first noticed Sasuke. So here's my take on it. I loved the little hints of the future I inserted. And also pointed out the problem to come with Sasuke. That she defined her world by him.**


	70. Chapter 70: I'm With You

Sakura pulls her coat closer as she walks home after her shift at the hospital. She decides to swing by the bridge where Team 7 used to meet.

She leans on the railing, looking down into the water. Remembering the times she stood here with Sasuke. But now she feels invisible. Because she's alone and no one's trying to find her.

Or rather, the one person she wants to try to find her isn't looking for her.

"What are you doing out here?" a voice asks.

Her eyes widen and she already knows there's a smirk on the face that goes with that voice. So she turns around and there's Sasuke.

"It's pretty cold. And you're just moping around like a dobe."

"I'll be fine. I'm with you," Sakura answers with a smile.

**Drabble #70**

**Song: I'm With You by Avril Lavigne**

**A/N: Well… this isn't the one I originally planned for 70. But my first attempt was… unsatisfactory. So here's my second try with a different song that popped up. And I heard it and went, "Awesome! Must write!"**


	71. Chapter 71: Break the Ice

"It's been a while," Sakura states calmly to the prodigal before her.

"I know I've kept you waiting," Sasuke answers just as calmly.

"So. Who's the redhead?" she asks, jutting her head toward said girl.

"Karin," the four-eyes answers, stepping forward. "I'm his wife."

Sakura's eyes widen.

"No, you aren't," the Uchiha retorts.

The medic nin smirks. "Really? She's not your type?"

He doesn't answer, just comes over and kisses the pinkette.

"Well. That was one way to break the ice," Naruto says to Kakashi and Sai.

**Drabble #71**

**Song: Break the Ice by Britney Spears**

**A/N: Yes. I like some of her stuff. And this one… well, I couldn't resist. It just popped out. And it was fun to write. I can imagine Karin's face now. And sorry for calling her four-eyes all the time. But I wear glasses too and no one's ever called me that so I think it's a myth. And it has no heat to it when I say it.**


	72. Chapter 72: Body Language

Sakura started it as a way to work out. Stay in shape, burn those calories. So she turned on her stereo and let the move take her away. She swayed, closing her eyes.

She doesn't dance like anyone else though. She also practiced her taijutsu with it. So she moved precisely at times, then just dances other times.

Sasuke stared through the window, barely able to believe this vixen before him was the same girl he left behind. He can't tear his eyes from those swaying hips. It's a language all of its own that he wished he could understand better.

So he joined her. After all, total immersion is the best way to learn a language.

**Drabble # 72**

**Song: Body Language by Jesse McCartney**

**A/N: Go dance with Sakura, Sasuke! Sweep her off her feet with your rad moves! Okay. But seriously, I have an addiction to this song that isn't even funny. As soon as I boot up iTunes I have to hear it.**


	73. Chapter 73: Unbeautiful

Sasuke can barely believe that Sakura picked up her phone. Did she know it was him? He decided to head her off.

"Before you hang up, just… tell me what I did wrong. Did I say something that hurt you? Or was it something I did?"

Sakura is silent for a moment before she answered. "I thought… I thought we were." She paused, started over. "I thought you would let me help you. I thought we were together in this fight. Stupid, I know, but I thought we were going to be forever."

Sasuke takes it in silently. "I'm sorry."

"What did I do to make myself unbeautiful to you? Was it that I cut my hair?"

"Unbeautiful?" He asks with a disbelieving tone and raised eyebrow.

"Yes."

"You never did anything to make you 'unbeautiful.' Only to make you more beautiful."

He hears a gasp on the other end.

**Drabble #73**

**Song: Unbeautiful by Lesley Roy**

**A/N: Ahh, phones. Beautiful things. Except when you only get lovely telemarketers calling. Anywho. Kind of sad but hopeful. Break up and make up!**


	74. Chapter 74: Take a Bow

Sakura laughs bitterly as he comes up to her. "So the prodigal finally returns," she says. She doesn't want him to see how close she is to tears. So she'll be cruel.

"Sakura," Sasuke says evenly in that perfect voice of his. "I'm sorry I left you."

"Sure you are," she answers with a glare before running for her house. Because she can't let him see her cry.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto calls after her.

She gasps as Sasuke appears in front of her with that incredible speed of his.

"Please," is all he says.

And her walls tumble down as she runs into his arms.

**Drabble #74**

**Song: Take a Bow by Rihanna**

**A/N: Yeah… this was based more on the idea of the song. So the whole front/acting that's shown versus what's underneath.**


	75. Chapter 75: Leavin'

Sakura throws together the rest of her bundle. That should do it.

"You made your decision?" Sasuke asks her, stepping out of the shadows of her room.

"I have."

"Well?" he prompts impatiently. He needs to know if the woman he's fallen for is going choose him or the dobe. Or, even worse, that weird navel-flaunting artist Sai.

"I choose you," she replies, shouldering her pack.

He lets out a sigh and holds her close. He kisses her forehead before pulling her to the window. Together they hop outside.

On her desk, a note flutters in the breeze.

_Sorry, Naruto. I'm leaving Konoha for Sasuke._

**Drabble # 75**

**Song: Leavin' by Jesse McCartney**

**A/N: Ah, the beauty of running away together. Plus I like the idea of Sakura turning on Konoha. She'd be a kick ass villain! And Sasuke needs her around to deck Karin when she gets to be too much. Lol!**

**And twenty five more to go! I'm almost sad to see this end…**


	76. Chapter 76: The Point of No Return

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asks as they near the village entrance. Sakura glances over at him.

"I've made my choice. There's no turning back now," she answers as she turns her gaze back.

They both turn simultaneously toward a nearby rooftop and barely dodge the kunai. The exploding tag on it turns the place they had just been into a ball of fire.

Sakura shifts her stance, readying her fists. Sasuke draws his sword.

"It seems they've noticed you're here," she says.

"You can still go back," he points out.

"No. I can't."

The Anbu surrounds them.

"Because…" she begins, slamming her fist into the ground, "I want to be where you are!"

So he accepts her choice. He doesn't even notice the scratch in her headband until they've escaped the village.

**Drabble # 76**

**Song: The Point of No Return from the Phantom of the Opera soundtrack**

**A/N: Could this be *geasp* a plot?! A continuing plot?! Say it isn't so! But no, no, it is. I couldn't help it! After the last one, this idea popped into my head. Plus I wanted to write something with this song. And it worked. Can't you just see them back to back in the midst of the Anbu? Ahem. **


	77. Chapter 77: He Could Be the One

Sakura remembers what first attracted her to Sasuke. He just had that quality that made everyone want him. That pride, those eyes. She can't pinpoint it but everyone wants it.

So is it any surprise that sparks fly between them as they begin to clash as he tries to take Naruto's Kyuubi? And not just Chidori's.

She can feel her heart skip beats as they fight, when their eyes lock. Could they be more magnetic now?

And dare she say it? But she thinks she sees him catch his breath one time when Team 7 runs into him.

There's something there, telling her he's the one for her, and that maybe, just maybe, she's the one for him.

**Drabble # 77**

**Song: He Could Be the One by Hannah Montana**

**A/N: Augh! I had to do it! The little gremlins forced me to! And yes, I know I had a whole shpeal about Miley needing to sing out, being average singing wise, etc. But I do enjoy a couple songs by her. Including this one. It's just so cute! **

**And moving on now. What song shall I do next?**


	78. Chapter 78: Who's that Bimbo?

Sakura glared at Karin as she blew a kiss at Sasuke from the sideline of the training area. She was rivaling the Uchiha for deadliest glare. Stupid bimbo.

She watched jealously as Sasuke went over to talk to the redhead. Her grip on the book in her hands tightened dangerously as Karin angled closer to him to whisper something in his ear.

"Sakura, spar with Karin," Kakashi ordered.

"**Hell yeah! Let's break every bone in her body! Where to start though…" **Inner Sakura rejoiced.

The pinkette smiled devilishly as the four-eyes left Sasuke. Sakura adjusted her black gloves. "You ready?" she asked.

She didn't wait for Karin's answer, being too eager. First was the nose. She felt a satisfying crunch, and blood was flying. Because no way was that bimbo getting Sasuke.

**Drabble #78**

**Song: Bimbo by Lambretta**

**A/N: I felt like writing a catfight. Or the prelude. Beat Karin to a pulp, Sakura-chan! And, Sasuke, watch it and be shocked/ fall in love with Sakura!**


	79. Chapter 79: When Love Becomes a Lie

Sakura still wanted to believe in Sasuke. She really did. She wanted to believe they were meant to be together. She wanted to hold on.

But as she sobbed, she knew it was time to let go. But how does one let go of love? How does one let go of someone who's always in your mind?

She knew the little love they had was a lie now though. He had proved that. So she tells herself to say goodbye. She almost believes she succeeded too.

Until she was confronted with the Uchiha to kill him. Sakura's frozen with indecision then. Kill him and their broken relationship. Or keep him alive and hope that this was all some big falsehood.

**Drabble # 79**

**Song: When Love Becomes a Lie by Liz Kay**

**A/N: And we're back to emo stuff. What can I say? I like angst. But to techno… jeez. I can turn anything depressing. And we're in the final stretch. How sad… it's almost over...**


	80. Chapter 80: Say That You Love Me

Sakura sits on the park bench waiting. She pulls out the note and reads it again.

_Sakura,_

_Meet me at the bench where we said goodbye tomorrow at five._

She traces the handwriting she knows like the back of her hand. Hard to believe that Sasuke is back. Seems like just yesterday he was knocking her out and leaving her here.

"Sakura."

She looks up, just like she had the day when they almost kissed. "Sasuke. Why did you ask me to meet you here?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

_Concise as always_, Sakura thinks to herself. "Shoot." What could he possibly want to ask her?

"Do you still love me?"

She blinks. Is he really asking her this? Why on earth… "Yes," she answers finally. "I always have and I always will." _But you'll never say those words to me, will you?_

"Sakura… I—I want to take you out."

"Take me out where?" She asks, a little wary. He couldn't mean…

"On a date," he clarifies.

Time stands still as he blushes and Sakura stares at him.

The wind blows again, scattering cherry blossoms.

And he barely hears her reply.

"Ok."

**Drabble # 80**

**Song: Say That You Love Me by ???**

**A/N: Sorry. I don't know the artist. But it's a beautiful song. And I figured it would work beautifully. I don't know. I had the ending planned out. But sadly, I wanted to cram in too much detail. So I just wrote it all despite the song running out and then edited. **

**And aww, Sasuke's blushing!**


	81. Chapter 81: I Learned from You

Sakura is grateful to Sasuke. She learned so much from him. Did she want to hear him call her weak or annoying? No. But he was right. She had been. And when she had finally realized that, she had learned how to strong, to be free.

And as her hair floated away, she let go of what held her back. She took a risk because of him and she has never once regretted it.

She also knows that he showed her how strong she was when he left. She learned that even if her heart broke, she wouldn't crumble.

Again, she chose strength. Which she learned from him. She told herself that Sasuke hadn't given up after the massacre. She couldn't give up either. She had to be strong. Just like him.

So when she sees him as a friend, instead of as an enemy, she intends to tell him thank you. Just as he had whispered in her ear that night, she'll say thank you. And if he asks why, well, she blames it on her love for him.

**Drabble # 81**

**Song: I Learned from You by Miley Cyrus and Billy Ray Cyrus**

**A/N: A different take on the lyrics. But I think even if Sasuke was a jerk to leave Sakura, we should thank him. Because his departure spurred Sakura into showing her true colors and her hidden strength. So this is almost a tribute to that fact.**


	82. Chapter 82: No Air

Sakura couldn't breathe as she stared up at Sasuke. Can it really be him? Her reason for breathing?

"Sakura," he says quietly.

"Is it really you?" she asks.

"Aa."

A tear slips down her cheek. "I begged you to stay. And that's all you can say?"

"I'm sorry."

"There's no air without you. And even with you there's no air," she comments.

A small smirk plays across his lips. "Join the club."

**Drabble # 82**

**Song: No Air by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown**

**A/N: Ahh… I have a SasuSaku amv of this song faved on my Youtube. So I figured I'd do one of it. **

**In other news, I'm a year older today! And no, you still can't know my age. Just that I'm a year older.**


	83. Chapter 83: Big Girl Now

"Look who's a big girl now," Sasuke smirked.

"What? Did you expect me to stay the same?" Sakura sneered.

"Hn. No."

"I've got a gift for you, Sasuke-kun," she said sweetly.

She punched him then, chakra full, nothing held back. "That's for leaving me on the bench."

He wiped his blood away.

"And this is for coming back finally."

Her lips brush his gently.

**Drabble #83**

**Song: Big Girl Now by New Kids on the Block and Lady Gaga**

**A/N: I love this song! Freaking awesome! I can't think of anything else to say.**


	84. Chapter 84: Thousand Miles

Sakura took a step down the road. She knows people come and go in life. But she still doesn't like the thought that Sasuke's walked out of her life now.

Because now she has this constant, dull ache in her heart. A hole that he made when he left. The piece of her that he ripped out and took with him.

She picks up her pace, running outside the gate. _Just today_, she thinks. _I just want to escape for a day. I want to see him. Even if it's impossible, I want to get closer to him!_

She can't run fast enough. She doesn't even see the scenery. She just runs. Runs for love, for hope. Runs for so many things.

She runs straight into his arms. "Sasuke-kun."

She clutches his shirt, holds him for tonight, for once right next to him instead of a thousand miles apart.

**Drabble #84**

**Song: Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton**

**A/N: Beautiful song. And since I'm depressed because my mom's shutting down the internet in a few days, I thought I'd put these drabbles on priority and get them done before I vanish indefinitely. So I was in the perfect mood to write. Because… that's what I do. When life gets me down, I write and I draw.**

**So I'll finish this series. And maybe if we're lucky, this will only last for a couple weeks. But if you want more information on my absence, you can check out my profile page.**

**And if you read this between 9/7/2009 and 9/9/2009, for the love of all that is holy, review! Give me something to tide me over!! I'll love you forever and shower you with cookies and do my best to give you each an individual dedication on any one shots I write during my absence! And by individual, I mean you'd get an entire piece dedicated just to you!**


	85. Chapter 85: Listen to Your Heart

Sakura ran into the Kages' meeting. Or rather what was left of it. "Where's Naruto? Where's everyone?" she demanded.

Gaara looked over at her. "Sakura."

"Where's Naruto?" she repeated.

"I'm not sure. But my guess would be wherever Sasuke is," Temari said, stepping forward.

"He's here?!" the pinkette gasped. But as soon as they affirmed it, she bolted.

"SASUKE-KUN!" she shouted when she finally found him.

He and Naruto froze and turned to face her. She's panting.

"Sakura," the missing nin acknowledged her.

And she listened to her heart. "I still love you!"

**Drabble #85**

**Song: Listen to Your Heart by DHT**

**A/N: And we'll leave it there. How does everyone react? I don't know. Why are you looking at me? The song ran out. I can't go any further. And I like it this way.**


	86. Chapter 86: Bless the Broken Road

Sasuke walked down the road, a pinkette asleep on the bench behind him. He left her there in his heart for years.

But when she shouted out her confession to him in front of Naruto, in front of everyone, he felt his heart crack.

Sasuke Uchiha for the first time in years, remembered all the times he thought of her, all the memories. All the times she held him, helped him on a mission. Of his broken dreams, lost loved ones, mistaken beliefs. All of them make up a broken road that's led him to this point.

"Aa," he replied, smiling for the first time in years.

He grinned at her blush as he left Naruto gaping to come over to her.

They stare at each other for a moment before he closed the distance and leaned down to kiss her gently.

"Kami bless the broken road that led me to you, Sakura."

**Drabble #86**

**Song: Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts**

**A/N: Geasp! Plot strikes again! A continuation from the last one. Aww. Although I highly doubt this will happen since Kishimoto-sensei seems hell bent on killing Sasuke-kun. T^T**


	87. Chapter 87: Real Life Fairytale

Sakura never pictured her love life like this. She never expected to be catching an unconscious Sasuke and feeling so dead inside. She never planned to feel all this heartbreak.

But she won't try to deny that he is her life. He's the shining star she's always looking for in the darkness of her depression. She's not the strongest, she knows. But he used to be there to protect her, leap in front of her.

She sees the world differently now because of him. She sees how cruel it can be but how kind it can be. Because though fate took Sasuke away from her, it also gave her a precious year with him.

When he comes back, she's almost positive that she's dreaming. Until he makes her believe that it's real by smirking at her. "Annoying."

Sakura shakes her head, trying to hold back her grin. "Even after all these years," she murmurs.

But she doesn't mind that much when he calls her that on their wedding day. She got her fairy tale love.

**Drabble #87**

**Song: Real Life Fairytale by Plumb**

**A/N: Awwwwwwwww!!! Such a happy ending. I'm seriously addicted to this song. I know I say that all the time. What can I say? I love music! And if they get together it will be a real life fairytale. For the Narutoverse.**


	88. Chapter 88: Fireflies

Sakura giggled as she watched the fireflies dance in the sky above her head. She yawned as they glowed.

Sasuke stared at her as she slipped into the realm of dreams. He shook his head and stood. He walked over to her and carefully slipped his arms around her. He picked her up bridal style, taking care not to wake her.

Sakura continued to sleep as he carried her home. He paused at her door and reluctantly tried to wake her.

"Sakura," Sasuke called gently. "Wake up." Time seemed to drag as he waited, breath held.

"Mm…" she groaned. She continued to doze until she felt his lips brush across hers.

**Drabble #88**

**Song: Fireflies by Owl City**

**A/N: Because she's a princess! Just kidding. I found this song by doing a Zutara search. I'll have to keep better track of Zutara week next year so I can participate. But yeah. I fell in love with it. So we get lovely fluff. I'm not sure if this is supposed to be an AU or what though…**


	89. Chapter 89: Beau Comme le Soleil

Sasuke was shining in Sakura's eyes. Like the sun behind him as he towered over her.

"Sasuke-kun," she gasped, trying to stand. She couldn't let him leave.

"You can't stop me," he said guessing her intent.

She gathered her strength and slowly stood. "Yes, I can," she answered. And finally, she's the one shining like the sun.

**Drabble #89**

**Song: Beau Comme le Soleil**

**A/N: Anybody else heard the soundtrack for **_**Notre Dame de Paris**_**? If not, go look it up! And listen to the French version! It's absolutely beautiful! I think the only song I like better in English for that one is "My Heart If You Will Swear." But, yes, I know what they're singing. If for no other reason than I looked it up. But I can pick out many of the words in this song. Enough that I can sing along.**


	90. Chapter 90: Bring Sasuke to Life

Sasuke breathed raggedly, his blood spilled across the ground. He watched as his former teammate Sakura knelt next to him. Her glowing hands carress his wounds, healing them.

"Stop." He grabbed her wrist. "Don't waste your chakra on me."

"You're my teammate! I'm not going to just let you die!" she snapped, pulling away.

He tried to hide his blush by turning his face away. "I'm not your teammate," he pointed out harsher than he intended.

"You may have severed your bonds, but I never severed mine."

And something in his chest that he thought long since dead stirred.

**Drabble #90**

**Song: Bring Me to Life by Evanescence**

**A/N: Last ten! Let's get them out of the way! And I love this band! By now, you're probably going "You love every band." Meh. Probably too true. I overuse the word love. But who made you the love police?**

**Yeah so the idea behind this one was since Sakura's a medic nin, she can bring people to life. And she happens to break the ice around Sasuke's heart too.**


	91. Chapter 91: My Immortal

Sakura slowly came around the corner. And just as she suspected, he's coming toward her. Their conversation on the road. Her tearful confession to beg him to stay with her. Because like a little girl, she's scared of being alone.

But he'd decided to leave anyway. And she hated herself for it, but she kept him a little longer. She wanted him to just leave already, get the worst of the pain over with already. But she also wanted to delay the pain.

Sakura stared up at him on that ledge. Does he remember all the times she held him in the Forest of Death? And she felt all of her old wounds open right back up. She remembered holding his hand in that forest. The way he clung to her, trembling.

And it's that hand that keeps her tied to these feelings.

**Drabble #91**

**Song: My Immortal by Evanescence**

**A/N: What is it with me and this scene? I feel compelled to write and rewrite it like every other drabble. And we stray back into depression territory.**


	92. Chapter 92: I Don't Wanna Be in Love

Sakura hated love. No truly she did. Because of the way it twisted up your heart. She knew she loved Sasuke still. But she's tired of the pain of all the years of memory. So she decided to go out with whomever she could to forget him.

Because she doesn't want to be in love.

Sasuke hated love. The way it got you nothing but pain. And though he'd never admit it, he's in love with a certain pink-haired girl. But he won't because he doesn't want anyone to find out and use the knowledge against him. Because… if she were dead.

He doesn't want to be in love with Sakura.

Sakura was dumped. Figured. So she decided to take a walk and try to forget all the pain she's been holding in. And of course, she ran into the ultimate source of her pain.

"Sasuke."

"Sakura."

**Drabble #92**

**Song: I Don't Wanna Be In Love by Good Charlotte**

**A/N: Some angsty love. But they'll work it out. Eight more peoples. It's been a beautiful journey. And as we near the end, I say, thanks. If you read, thanks. If you reviewed (SpiritSeer), many thanks.**


	93. Chapter 93: Love Story

Sakura first saw Sasuke when she was six. She remembers exactly where she was. The academy and she saw him surrounded by girls. But she only saw him.

The first time she really interacted with him was the day they became a team. When she tried to kiss him.

The first time her dad met him in person was when he came back and asked permission to date her. Let's just say Sasuke had found out the hard way that you did not spurn a certain Takashi Haruno's daughter and then ask permission to date her.

At least not after you tell her father that you got her pregnant and planned to marry her.

**Drabble #93**

**Song: Love Story by Taylor Swift**

**A/N: An alternative take on the song. I tried to imitate the way each verse has a different time. I love my last line on this one. It makes me smile and laugh. And only seven more!**


	94. Chapter 94: One in This World

Sasuke had always been searching for someone to love him, way deep down. Looking as he traveled for someone to walk beside him and touch his soul with their love. But after all these years, he had yet to find someone.

Until he ran into Sakura. And then he realized why. Because he had already found that person. He had already found the one person he wanted to share his life with. He'd just been blind.

"Sakura," he began.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Do you remember when I left?"

He saw the pain dart through her eyes.

"Why?"

"Do you remember what you said?"

"I said a lot."

"About… loving me," he clarified.

"Oh. What about it."

"Do you still feel that way?" he asked, heart in his throat.

"You're the only one for me, Sasuke-kun," she replied.

**Drabble #94**

**Song: One In This World by Haylie Duff**

**A/N: Aww, he finally sees it. That he needs her. Okay. Six more!**


	95. Chapter 95: Let Me Be the One

Sakura didn't know what else to say to him. "Everybody needs someone else in their life, Sasuke. Even you!"

"Why do you care?" he growled.

"Because I want to be there for you. I want to be the one you can convide in when you're hurt or when you're lonely. And don't try to tell me you aren't because I know you are. You may be an Uchiha but you're still human," she answered. "No one lives their life in a bubble."

He's quiet, considering her words. All the times she had been there for him even when he wanted her to be there. Of all the pain that threatens to drive him insane.

"Maybe… I could—" Kami, would it kill him to admit it?—"open up a little more to you."

**Drabble #95**

**Song: Let Me Be the One**

**A/N: Open up! Air it all out, Sasuke-kun. I'm here for you. I mean Sakura's there for you. **

**Only five more.**


	96. Chapter 96:Can You Feel the Love Tonight

Naruto sighed. "I can see what's happening."

"Huh?" Rock Lee asked.

"Sasuke and Sakura," Naruto explained. "Ever since he came back they've been getting closer. Even more than they were before. At this rate, she'll be moving in with him."

"What?! My sweet cherry blossom?!"

"Yup. She hasn't noticed quite yet, but he's been checking her out when she's busy. I think he goes to the hospital just to see her."

"What about his past?"

"She says they've agreed not to speak of it until he's ready. They're like all perfectly lovey-dovey. If they'd just open their eyes though."

"I guess that means we've lost," Lee sighed.

"Yup."

**Drabble #96**

**Song: Can You Feel the Love Tonight? from the Lion King soundtrack**

**A/N: What's this?! An observer's point of view! I love Lee and torturing him. He's just so funny!**


	97. Chapter 97: If I Never Knew You

Sakura knows her life would have been very different if she never met Sasuke. If she had never known him, she'd have never known how precious life can be. How in holding him she'd realize how fragile the heart is. She'd have never known that his pain could cause this ache in her heart because of her love.

If she never knew Sasuke, so much would be different. But she's forever to grateful to him because of this. Because he's shown her these things and she'd never want to miss out on these. Because everyone of these discoveries was beautiful. He allowed her to become stronger

Which is why she knows part of her would be missing him even if she had never known him.

**Drabble #97**

**Song: If I Never Knew You from Pocahontas soundtrack**

**A/N: I was hoping to finish these tonight but I'm nodding off so until tomorrow!**


	98. Chapter 98: Accidentally in Love

Sakura leaned forward at the ramen stand. "Sasuke. Sasuke," she called.

He stirred slightly. "Hn."

She frowned. "What's with you lately? You just randomly stare off into the distance with this weird look on your face. It's not like you."

Sasuke looks at the countertop wondering if she'd believe him if he said it's because he's busy thinking about the two of them together. That he was quite possibly in love with her.

Somewhere along the line of being teammates, chasing him around, coming home, he had accidentally fallen for the kunoichi beside him.

"There you go doing it again!" she said.

"I'm in love."

**Drabble #98**

**Song: Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows**

**A/N: After many struggles, I finally got something worth keeping down for this drabble. Yay! And we have two more left. I'm so sad that we're at the end… but I'll just start another project. Maybe I'll work on that romantic SasuSaku comedy while the internet's down.**


	99. Chapter 99: Some People Change

Sasuke took after his dad in a lot of ways. Mistrustful of Konoha. Especially after he learned the truth. He was full of hate for Konoha after that.

Sakura was a lot like her shishou. She'd never admit it but she has that same addiction to alcohol. As she takes a swig, all she can think of everyone she's let down because of this habit.

Until they ran into each other one day on a mission. Sakura had snuck away to drink a little. Sasuke had needed to get away from Karin.

And she remembers why she first started drinking.

He remembers why he didn't always hate Konoha.

Sakura throws the bottle to the ground, finally kicking the habit.

Sasuke realizes that love can change people that night.

**Drabble #99**

**Song: Some People Change by Montgomery Gentry**

**A/N: Woot! This song is an inspiration! Because I like to believe that this is true, despite what my mom says. I believe that if you want to, you can truly change. That even if it's in your blood, you can defy your past and become better. On your own power. It's not that my mom thinks you can't change. She just thinks that real change can't be done by anyone but God. And I don't believe that. I say my mom's underestimating people. Because I have changed, truly changed, through my own power. And will continue to until the day I die.**

**One left, and I already decided what song to use.**


	100. Chapter 100: Beauty and the Beast

Sakura never wanted to say this but… Sasuke was a beast. Oh not physically, but in his heart he had become one. She wanted to believe that she could change him.

So she was the first to bend. "If you really want to do this, Sasuke-kun, I won't stop you."

He stared at her, her sad, sad emerald eyes. "You won't?"

"No. But I wish you wouldn't. I don't think this is the real you. I want to believe you can change again."

He considered her words. When had she become the only thing that could save him?

**Drabble #100**

**Song: Beauty and the Beast from the Broadway version of Disney's Beauty and the Beast**

**A/N: The end! That's it for this collection! And with this, I'll look into some other stories to tell. Thank you for joining me on the journey! It was truly magical.**


End file.
